The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same; and, in particular, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a configuration in which a liquid crystal materials maintained by a seal material on one substrate and is enclosed by overlaying another substrate thereon, and a method of manufacture thereof.
A liquid crystal display device is constituted by a pair of substrates provided opposite to each other in spaced relationship with a liquid crystal material interposed therebetween, and electrodes are provided on at least one of the substrates to form a multiplicity of pixels provided in the direction in which the liquid crystal material spreads. The liquid crystal material is enclosed within a space between the substrates by a seal material that also secures one of the substrates to the other substrate.
Referring to the enclosure of the liquid crystal material in such a case, in a typical configuration, the liquid crystal material maintained by the seal material on one of the substrates is enclosed by overlaying the other substrate on the one substrate. Specifically, a configuration is known in which the seal material is formed on one of the substrates; the liquid crystal material is dispensed in an appropriate amount in an area surrounded by the seal material; and the other substrate is thereafter overlaid and secured to the seal material (see JP-A-2001-337335).
A liquid crystal display device having such a configuration makes it possible to provide a liquid crystal display panel with a size greater than that achievable with a method in which a cell is formed with substrates and a seal material, and in which a liquid crystal material is introduced through a liquid crystal sealing port formed in a part of the seal material, for example.